Do You Remember?
by Animefreak1994
Summary: As far as Shizuo knows, he's hated Izaya from the first day he met him. But what if the day he met the informant at Raira Academy wasn't the first day? What if the two actually met sometime before that, long ago in their childhood.*GASP!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Reminiscing

**B.Y.R.**

**Yeah so i was like annoyingly bored, yes annoyingly, in class today and this idea popped in my head so i wrote i down! And waalla! A story was born. I know, really short, like REALLY! But it's like the short summary at the back of a book, you know, to draw the readers in! Don't worry, the next chapter is being worked on as we speak! Speak? We're not really speaking...anywho! You know what i mean lol~ Hope you'll stick around. And tell me what you think of it! Should i keep going or no?**

_(How boring...)_ Izaya Orihara was on the roof of the school, looking down at the students at were leaving. Though he graduated almost five years ago, he somehow felt like

he was tied to this place. Every time he needed a place to think clearly, he would come here and lay on the roof top. It was always quiet and no one would ever suspect him

of being there. So as he sat there on the ledge, studying the students, he felt a sadness overcome his body. Seeing all the young teens laugh and smile with their friends

made him envious of them. He never did that with anyone, never hung out with his peers or went to sleepovers when he was young. He kept to himself, and everyone

around him avoided the brunet. He knew why; once he overheard a group of classmate said that he gave a bad impression when they met him and that he scared them. So

all throughout his school years, he was left friendless. That's probably one of the reasons he's obsessed with humans. And one of the reasons why he felt that he maybe

had one friend at a time in his life

"Shizuo..."


	2. Chapter 2 Childhood Memory

Chapter 2 - Childhood Memory

**B.Y.R:**

**Hey~ So here is the next chapter for my latest story! Look at that! You get to read 2 new fanfic chapters today! I'm soo nice lol Anyway, I hope you like this new story~**

"Hey you guys! Wait up!"

A seven year old boy was running out of school to catch up with some of his classmates. He'd heard that one of them was having a sleepover and was inviting everyone to come. As he ran, the group of kids had an uneasy look on their face.

"Hey, I heard that you were having a sleepover party tonight, is that true?"

"Umm...well...no. I was going to have one, but umm...my mom said it wasn't such a good idea."

_(He's lying to me... Why do they always lie...)_

"Oh ok. Well then I'll see you guys at school Monday."

"Yeah, see ya Izaya."

The group of boys ran away from the small brunet, leaving him behind once again. _(They always leave me out of everything... What's wrong with me?_) Sighing, little Izaya walked home, all alone. He should be used to this by now, being the odd one out of the group; always left out and never included in anything. But he wasn't. He had hoped someday that he would one day find a friend that wouldn't be afraid of him, wouldn't judge him without knowing the real him. Someone who he could play with and talk to. But that seemed like a distance dream to the little boy. Who was he kidding; no one would ever be his friend. He was an outcast. Tears formed in his beautiful red eyes as he walked down the empty road. Wiping them away, he sniffled as he decided to visit the pier before going home. Living near the ocean was one of his favorite things about his home town; it gave him a place to relax and clear his mind. As he walked towards the white sandy beach, he saw that it was deserted as usual. Most people never have time to sit back and take in the view of the world. Walking on the soft warm sand, he thought about his classmates. How they treated him like dirt, like he wasn't important in this world. He hated them for that, he hated everyone. Tears of sadness turned to frustration as he strolled on the wooden walkway. Reaching the end of the pier, he rested his elbows on the ledge and looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting and it painted the sky with razilliant mixtures of pinks, reds, yellows, and purples. The air around him turned cold as the waves crashing against the rocks sprayed mist on him. Izaya smiled at this screen. He loved how he could just let his body loose here. It cleared all the troubles he had in his mind and it made him feel happy. As the brunet leaned against the wooden boards, a large wave came crashing against the fence that kept him from falling in. The velocity of the wave was so immense that it cracked the fence in front of Izaya and he fell into the dark waters. _(I can't swim!)_ Salt water quickly filled his lungs as he scrambled around in the water. Trying to resurface for air, the brunet was only pushed down by the raging waters and fell deeper into the ocean. Giving up on trying to swim, the sad boy sank further and further into his watery grave. At some point, he was close to passing out; but before he did, Izaya felt something. He felt a tug of his shirt and his body being pulled in some direction, but he wasn't sure which way it was. Everything was hazy and blurred to him. Thinking that maybe some sea animal was going to rip him to pieces, the brunet closed his eyes and released his soul to the ocean's grasps.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Come on!"<p>

I coughed up salt tasting water as I felt pressured being pushed on my chest. The water stung my throat and lungs as I coughed and tried to catch my breath. My vision was all fuzzy and I tried to focus on the voice yelling at me.

"You're alive... Geez... I thought I was too late."

"Who...who are you?"

My voice was a hoarse whisper as I asked my savior his identity. This only made me cough more and I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Hey take it easy! Maybe I should get you to a doctor."

"No... I'm ok..."

In truth, I wasn't all that fine. My head was killing me and my body was shaking uncontrollably. I felt as if I was still drowning.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I should head home, my mom's probably worried about me..."

As I tried to stand, the uneven surface under me made me unstable and I feel onto the soft sand. The mysterious boy was freaking out, thinking that I just fell over dead.

"Oh my god! He's dead! What should I do? What should I do? Oh my god!"

"I'm not dead..." _(This kid's an idiot...)_

"You're not? Ohh good... That's a relief."

Coming to my aid, I saw that the boy was just about my age. I'd never seen him before though, so I figured that he went to a different school. Thinking that it would be impossible for another kid to pick me up, I was surprised when he lifted me off from the ground with little to no effort at all. He carried me on his back as we walked away from the shore.

"H-hey! Aren't I heavy?"

"No, not at all."

"Really? But..."

"I have inhuman strength. You feel like a feather to me."

Confused at what he meant, I decided that it wasn't important.

"So where do you live?"

"In that direction. About five blocks from here."

I pointed towards the west side of our small town. The boy seemed to have stopped and think about something. He had a conflicted expression on his face before he started walking again.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Ohh it's nothing..."

"You seemed troubled?"

"So what? I just don't like going this way that's all..."

The young boy's eyes had a sad look in them. He remembered the time where a woman used to give him and his little brother a bottle of milk every time they stopped by. But after the accident, he avoid that place. So walking down this road reminded him of what he had done to that woman. Continuing their walk, little Izaya was beginning to feel uncomfortable. An awkward silence had surrounded the tense air around him and was suffocating him. Only when he saw the front porch of his house did the young brunet breathe a sigh of relief.

"There. That house with the flower pots in front."

Setting me down on the steps, the boy rang the doorbell and my mother appeared seconds later.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I brought your son home. He fell into the ocean and I saved him from drowning."

"What? Izaya?"

Peeking from behind the other boy, I put on a weak smile and waved to my mom.

"Hi mom..."

"Ohh my goodness! Wait here! I'll go call the ambulance!"

"Mom I'm all-"

But she had already rushed back into the house, screaming for someone to find the phone.

"***sigh*** sorry about her..."

"It's ok. My mom's like that too."

"Well, thanks again for saving me and carrying me all the way home."

"It's no problem. I gotta get going."

Descending the front steps, my savior was just about to leave when I remembered something important.

"Hey wait! I never got your name!"

He stopped and turned around. With a kind smile on his face, he looked into my eyes and revealed his identity.

"My name is Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima."

**A/N:**

**I havent seen any stories where they tell about Izaya's childhood and so here's one! I think he's the cutest little kid ever! So is Shizuo! Aww~ I love kids lol I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think and i'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3  Our Second Meeting

Chapter 3 - Our Second Meeting

**B.Y.R:**

**Hahaha. i love how you guys are supporting this story! It makes me smile, so heres a present for you! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!<em>**

"Hmm?"

Pulled out of his day dream, Izaya checked his phone. A text message was sent to him. And you would never have guessed who it was from.

"Shizu-chan? Interesting... How did he get my number?"

Opening the text, the informant read and re-read the message twice before he smiled.

-Hey. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me by the high school?-

"Well well, I wonder what he wants. Probably to just kill me, but then again he didn't sound angry in his text... What is he up to...?"

Since he was already at Raira, the brunet decided to meet with the blonde to see what he wanted. In all honesty, curiosity had taken over and he wanted to know why the monster wanted to see him.

-Of course Shizu-chan~ I'm already up at Raira so I'll be waiting for you there!-

Pressing send, he closed his phone with a satisfying smile on his face as he stared down at the ground. No one was around, which meant that everyone had went home. Looking to the east, he saw that the sun had almost disappeared from the horizon, indicating that it was a little pass six.

"***sigh*** why does he want to meet me so late during the day? Why does he even want to meet me in the first place? This isn't like the monster..."

As he sat on the roof top, Izaya hummed a little tune to himself as he waited. Minutes passed and still no sign of the blonde anywhere. The informant was beginning to think that he had been tricked, but he received another text.

-Sorry. I'll be a little late. We can talk tomorrow if you want."

-Whatever you want Shizu-chan. It's you who wants to meet me.-

-Then I'll just meet you tomorrow.-

"He's avoiding me... I can tell..."

Saddened by the sudden change in plans, the brunet got up from the roof and headed down the stairs. Picking the lock, he walks down the empty, abandon halls of Raira. Echoes from how footsteps filled the halls as he strolled down them. Walking pass his old homeroom, he couldn't help but remember the first day he transferred here.

* * *

><p>"And this will be your homeroom."<p>

The assistance principle was the transfer student's tour guide around the facility. Izaya had transferred to Raira during the middle of his junior year when his middle school acquaintance, Shinra, asked him to attend the private school with him. Passing the entrance exam was a piece of cake and the brunet needed a change in scenery. As he entered his homeroom, he went to the windows and looked out. Many other students were being to collect around the front gates, arriving with friends. He glared at the sight; everything was basically the same here. Though it was a new start, the brunet knew he wouldn't be making any friends here either. He'd given up on trying to make friends back in elementary school, so why start now? He gave off a vibe that made others stay as far away from him as possible, and he was just fine with that. As students filed into the building, the future informant just over looked them all. Every single one of them looked the same to him; same hair color, same height, same annoying personality. All but one. One person stood out from the crowd. And it was mostly because of his blonde hair. His sun drop color hair that shined in the faintest light that hits it. He smiled when he saw this person. _(Maybe this place won't be as boring as I thought.)_

"Izaya? Izaya is that you?"

Hearing his name being called out, the brunet turned around to see a familiar face.

"It is you!"

"Hello Shinra. It's been awhile."

"Yeah! How have you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear! I'm glad you came to Raira! It's gonna be great to have you in class again."

"Sure. I guess it'll be fun."

The brunet just stared at the grinning glasses wearing male. Shinra had always came off as a weird person to Izaya, with his obsession with dissecting things, but they were pals in middle school. Actually, Shinra was basically the only person he really talked to.

"Shinra. I have a question."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can you tell me who that is?"

"Who?"

"The one with the blonde hair."

"Ohh him! That's Shizuo Heiwajima. You probably want to stay away from him. He has a bit of a temper and can go overboard sometimes."

_(No... It can't be him... He looks so familiar though, just his hair is different. But if it is, then there's only one way to make sure.)_

"Wait don't tell me, he has inhuman strength! Hahahaha!"

"Actually, you're right on the money with that! How did you know?"

"Umm, lucky guess..."

_(So it really is him! The boy who saved me ten years ago... I wonder if he remembers me...)_

"Ohh, so since today is the first day of second semester, the teachers are giving us all a day off to get settled in any new classes we might have. Why don't we take the time to catch up?"

"Sure."

"I'll introduce you to a couple of people I know. It'll make things less awkward for you here."

They walked out of their homeroom and strolled down the semi crowded hallway. Most students were searching for their friends, seeing if they had any classes together. Other just stood blocked the halls in small clusters. A mini group of girls stopped and whispered as the brunet passed them. They had wide smiles on their faces and squealed with delight. _(How annoying.)_ Obviously they thought he was attractive, which in fact he was. Izaya had multiple crushes as he grew up, from both genders, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't have any friends. Many only admired him from afar, which made his lonely boy act even more attractive towards crazy fan girls. Once in a while, he would get a confession from one of his fans, but ultimately rejected them all. His excuse: "I can't love one person. That wouldn't be fair to all the other humans in this world." While Shinra had his obsession with dissections, Izaya has his obsession with humans. He hated them, but claimed that he loved them all equally. Making their way around the school, Izaya spaced out as Shinra talked on and on about random things. He was more focused on finding the blonde than anything else. After touring the whole school, the glasses wearing male took them outside to the tennis court. There, they ran into the person the brunet had been waiting to see all day.

"Shizuo! Hey!"

"Hey Shinra."

"I want you to meet someone. This is Izaya Orihara. He transferred this semester into our class."

Stepping out of the blonde's view, Shinra smiled as the two males met. But he soon realized that this wasn't a good idea. The blonde's face was completely pissed, like someone had said something nasty about him.

"Hello Shizuo."

"You piss me off."

"Huh?"

"You. Piss. Me. Off!"

"I... But we..."

_(He doesn't remember me... And why do I piss him off? I literally said two words to him! What did I do?)_

Confused of the blonde's reaction, Izaya did what he always does when all else fails. He smiles. He smiles a sly, evil smile that scared those around him, causing them to think that he'd kill them at any moment. And of course, this only angered the temperamental teen even more.

"Bastard!"

"My Shizuo~ you're very rude to newbies aren't you? I haven't even done anything yet and you already hate me?"

"It's that face of yours. It just pisses me off!"

"My face?"

"I can tell you're not a good person. You like tormenting others for your own pleasure."

_(He can tell all that by just looking at me? Who is this guy?)_ A bit disappointed by the fact the blonde didn't recognize him, Izaya decided that maybe he should just let it go. Still-

"I can't believe you don't remember..."

His voice was like a whisper. He was talking to himself, something he always did when he needed to think aloud.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. I just expected too much from you, that's all..."

"What? I don't know what you're taking about flea!"

"Already giving me a nickname eh? Well then, I guess I'll call you Shizu-chan~"

"Don't call me that!"

"It obviously irritates you, so I think that's what I'll call you from now on~ Kay Shizu-chan~"

"I told you not on all me that!"

Shizuo charged towards the grinning male, annoyed by his teasing. But missed him as the brunet dodged the unexpected attack.

"You could've kill me!"

"That's what I was trying to do!"

_(Why? Why does he hate me? I've done nothing wrong! Is this really the person that saved me 10 years ago? He seemed so...calm back then.)_ Running away from the enraged male, Izaya made it out the front gates before he heard footsteps not far behind him.

"Come back here flea!"

"Get away from me! I haven't done a thing to you!"

"Doesn't matter to me! You're dead!"

_(He's insane! Clearly he doesn't remember! What should I do? I'm a dead man if I don't do something!)_ As they chased each other throughout the neighborhood, Izaya did everything he could to loose the blonde. But every time he managed to get away, he was found again seconds later.

"Shizu-chan! Go away!"

"No way in hell!"

The brunet felt his energy draining as he pushed his limit. He was going to run out of gas soon and then he would be dead. His first day at Raira and it would be his last. Finally out of breath, Izaya slowed to a stop and the blonde soon caught up with him.

"I'm done... I can't run anymore..."

"It's about time."

Grabbing the smaller male by his collar, Shizuo lifted him up in the air and held him there.

"It's sad...I've searched for you all my life, and now that I've found you, you intend to kill me... How ironic, since you were the one who saved my life that day..."

"What the hell are you talking about? I never met you in my entire life!"

"But that's where you are wrong... You're wrong Shizuo..."

The lack of oxygen to his brain caused the brunet to pass out in the blonde's grip. Startled by the fainting male, Shizuo sets him down and leans in near his chest. After confirming that the smaller male was still alive, he lifted him up bridal style and walked back to the school. (Man... Why did he have to go and pass out on me? Annoying flea... Why do I hate him so much? It's not like me... What is it with him that causes me the urge to kill?) He looked down at the unconscious brunet as he walked on. He couldn't figure him out. Especially the part where he kept saying that he didn't "remember" him. He was sure that he'd never met this strange teen in his life, but then again, he was never too sure of himself. Just meters away from Raira, Shizuo suddenly received the feeling that his high school year was going to become a living hell.

"I hate you."

**A/N:**

**So guys? Tell me what you think please? That's all i ask! Anyways, I'm feeling in a whole lot better mood! Thx to you guys~ ur the best! Hope u liked this chapter~! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4  Realization & Confrontation

Chapter 4 – Realization & Confrontation

**BYR:**

**I'm glad some of you are liking this story! It makes me happy to see that~ Keep on supporting me guys! Thx~**

Walking in the empty school halls was extremely creepy at night. Dark corners lurked strange shadows that would freak the normal person to death. But Izaya wasn't completely normal. He was used to being alone in dark places, namely his heart. Walking downstairs and to the front doors of the school, the informant took one look around the place before he stepped back into the cold, winter night. Snow was beginning to sprinkle around the city. It glittered and danced in the wind as by passers took little notice of this glorious sight. Just like the snowflakes, the brunet was just another human in the mass collection of them. He strolled in the snow as everyone around him hurried home. Home, a place where there was usually someone there waiting for your return. Home is a place where you feel secure and surrounded by one's you love. Home is a place Izaya doesn't have. Sure he lives in one of the most expensive condos in Ikebukuro, but it was just a place for him to work and sleep. He didn't feel like it was a place where he felt comfortable at. It was so big for one person that sometimes it got lonely. Making his way up the front steps of the building, he stepped out of the cold and into the warm hotel-like lobby. The clock on the wall read 11:43 as he passed the front desk. Stepping into the massive elevator, he pressed the top floor button and leaned against the wall. Today was just another boring day. His client he'd met earlier that morning had given him trouble and he had to "take care of them." After having his fun, Izaya left the broke man in the streets and walked happily away, his pocket filled with his payment. No one cheated the informant, no one. He was usually very lenient about how his clients paid him, but since he was already having a crappy day, he didn't feel like listening to excuses. The large sliding doors opened to reveal a hallway. With only one door in the hall, it wasn't hard to figure out where the info-broker lived. Unlocking his door, Izaya took off his shoes, threw them in a random direction, and crashed on the couch, exhausted. Not even a minute had passed before he was out like a light, his mind drifting into a sleep.

* * *

><p>-Then I'll see you tomorrow.-<p>

Reading the last test sent by the informant, Shizuo sighed as he closed his phone.

"Man... I chickened out again... I was sure I was ready to do it... Guess not."

The blonde took a deep drag of his cigarette before he threw it in the ground and crush it with his foot. Walking down the busy street, the ex-bartender made his way towards home. For days he'd been having an internal conflict with himself. About a couple of weeks ago, he had a certain dream that shocked him. Well, it was more of a recollection than a dream, but it might as well have been one. Cause he couldn't even believe what he'd done. Arriving at his dingy little apartment, Shizuo kicked off his shoes and went into his bedroom. Not even bothering to change, the blonde laid on his bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the white ceiling. Snow was being to fall outside which made his room cold. But this didn't bother him, his body was always adapting to the weather. As he laid there on his bed, his mind started linking information and memories together. The monster still couldn't believe what he'd done; it just wasn't possible, was it? Had he actually saved the flea nearly 15 years ago? He was only about 7 back then, so it was pretty far back to remember exactly, but the dream he had was so vivid, it had to have happened. Now he understood what the brunet meant when they first met. When he said that he was "disappointed" for the blonde not remembering who he was.

"Geezus... What the hell? Damn flea... If I had just let him drown that day, I would have never met the asshole..."

So why did he have the feeling that he needed to tell the person he hated that he remembered that day. The day they actually met for the first time. It wasn't in high school, but 10 years before that, and he just now realized it. Feeling stupid, he cussed at the ceiling and rolled to his side. He needed to confront the informant about this, it was driving him crazy. But if he did, would that change anything? Would it change how they saw each other, or would everything stay the same? Though there questions bothered him, there was something else, something that has been keeping him up late at night thinking.

"Why do I hate you?"

He'd asked himself that question many times. If he didn't hate Izaya back then, why the sudden hate the second time around? Why did he have the urge to rip the man in half every time he saw him? Then it hit him. Like he'd just ran into a brick wall, but it didn't collapse. Maybe...it wasn't hate. Maybe it was-

"No! No no no no no! What the fuck?"

He mentally cussed himself for thinking THAT! Out of all the things that could happen, he just had to have "that" thought cross his mind. Tossing in his bed, Shizuo was grabbing his hair to keep from going insane. He couldn't believe it... It just wasn't right. For so long he hated the flea. To now realize the true feelings he'd been feeling towards Izaya, it was out of the question.

"Dammit dammit dammit! Shit! I can't believe that... I'm actually in love with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>{The Next Day…}<strong>

"***yawn*** I'm so bored!"

The informant at the beach, the same beach from his childhood. After a day of work, the brunet felt like relaxing for once. Standing on the wooden walkway from the past, the info-broker couldn't help but remember what happened to him back then. The thought made him scowl; it only brought back the fact that the abomination hadn't recognized him from high school. Gazing out at the glistening ocean, Izaya closed his eyes and felt the warm breeze brush his face._ (This is nice. I haven't felt this way in such a long time...)_ As he stood at the end of the pier, someone came walking up behind him. Hearing faint footsteps make their way closer to him, the informant turned around and leaned against the fence, his elbows on the ledge.

"Shizu-chan~ what brings you here? Are you planning to kill me? You could've done that while I was completely vulnerable. I didn't even notice you til you go closer."

The blonde didn't answer the prideful male. He just stood there, staring at the brunet with emotionless eyes. _(How curious... He's not yelling and he doesn't have that disgusted look on his face... What's going on?)_ An obvious bewilder look crossed the informant's face as he straightened his posture and stared at the larger male.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya..."

"Yeah? What's is it? Wait! Don't tell me! I'm a dead man! Right? Hahaha! I know what's going to happen! Let me stretch and we can get this over with! Now would you like to be run over by a truck or should I mix it up today? Your pick!"

"That's not why I'm here..."

"Huh? So why are you here?"

The ex-bartender clenched his fists tightly as he prepared himself for what was about to come next. _(Dammit! Just say it! Get this over with already! Why is it so hard to talk? Dammit!)_ Shizuo struggled in his mind as he tried to confess to the brunet. Today was the day. He couldn't hide from this forever.

"Izaya... I... I remember..."

"Huh? Remember? Remember what?"

"That day... The day that I save you..."

"The day you... Wait! You...you re...remember..?"

"Yeah... Sorry it took me so long..."

"Haha... Hahaha... Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Izaya?"

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh my god! Hahahaha! Are you serious? Hahahahaha! I can't believe after all this time! And now you remember! After I've moved on! The irony! What is this? Some twisted game you're playing with me? Is this revenge from all the things I've done to you? Well you're not going to get to me that easily!"

"That's not what I'm doing!"

"Sure it isn't. But I am curious. Why? Why did you tell me that you remembered?"

"You seemed sad that day when we met again. When I didn't remember you, you got all depressed."

"That was five years ago. I'm more mature now. Besides, I've moved on! It's not like I care! Because you hate me either way! I bet even if you did remember me back then, we would still be where we are today. At this exact same spot, but you would be trying to kill me instead of telling me this."

"That's not true."

"Ohh it's not? Enlighten me! How is that not true?"

"Because I don't hate you."

"Because you don't hate me. I knew it!... WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

The informant was in completely, utterly, mind blowing-ly, shocked. His whole expression was in definite outrage at what the blonde just said. He had suspected Shizuo to say that he HATED him, not the total opposite. It was outrageous, startling, out of the ordinary!_ (Did he...really just say...those words...to...me...? There's just no way...)_ The informant's body was shaking. The unexpected news had startled him so much that his mind couldn't process it fast enough. Falling to his knees, Izaya focused his eyes on the ground. He needed to make sense of all this. Surprised by the sudden move, Shizuo went to the info-broker's side.

"Izaya! Hey! What's wrong?"

"No... This is all a dream. There's no way Shizu-chan would ever say that he doesn't hate me! There's just no way! How could I let this happen? What's going on? Why the change in behavior?"

"Hey! Izaya calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down? Don't tell me what to do! YOU HATE ME! Why aren't you trying to kill me? What's wrong with you? Are you drunk? High maybe? What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"So why are you acting this way? You changed since the last time I saw you! You're not the monster I know! Who are you?"

"Dammit flea! You're the one's that's messed up! Why are you freaking out about this?"

"Because!... Because...I don't know..."

_(Why am I acting this way? I'm losing it. I never lose my cool like this. I'm letting him get to me.)_

"Izaya. There's something else I need to tell you...but I don't think this is the best time..."

"Just tell me. It can't possibly be worse..."

Knowing that he would later want to jump off a building, Shizuo swallowed his pride, took a deep breath, and threw a dart in the dark, hoping to hit a bull's-eye.

"I love you."

"See, like I said, not that ba-..."

He'd stopped mid-sentence when his cluster brain finally decoded the short sentence. Three words. Three words were all it took to send the brunet into total lock down. His mind had closed all other information out. The only thing in his head now, was those three simple words. _("I love you.")_

**A/N:**

**AWWW! We're gonna have some boy drama happening! lol how interesting things are slowing turning out for them...hmm wonder what will happen NEXT? Stay tune and we shall see~**


	5. Chapter 5  Figuring Things Out

Chapter 5 - Figuring Things Out

**BYR**

**Aww... :( I didnt get as much reviews as i thought i would. Well im new so i guess i shouldn't be expecting so much. Gotta have faith~ Hahah well i hope u like this chapter. I'm kinda having writers blocks so if you hav any ideas to continue this story, i would love to hear them~ :)**

"I love you."

"You...what...?"

He couldn't believe his ears. The blonde, the one that had been chasing him almost all of his high school life, said the three most simple, most unimaginable words he could ever say, to HIM! For the first time ever, Izaya was left speechless.

"No..."

He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. This was all too unrealistic to him. Using the fence behind him to stand up, Izaya slowly rose from the ground. His legs were unstable as he tried standing up straight and proud. But he couldn't, the shock was too much to handle; even for him. As he stood half way, Shizuo readied himself in case the brunet fell. With arms near the smaller male, he could feel the fear radiating out of the informant's body.

"Don't touch me."

The info-broker's tone was cold and dark; which means that he meant business. Stepping as far away from the blonde as possible, Izaya wasn't paying attention as he backed away. The fence behind him wasn't sturdy like years before and he fell backwards into the cold water once again. It was like the same thing was happening to him 15 years ago. He never learned to swim in that span of time, so he sunk into the dark waters, again. Water quickly filled his lungs as Izaya tried to resurface for air. The more he struggled, the lower he sunk to the bottom. Waves pushed him further down and the salt water stung his eyes._ (Shizu-chan! Help me!)_ The only thing in his mind at the moment was the thought of the blonde saving his life again. Though he hated receiving help from others, the brunet was completely helpless when it came to swimming, so he just swallowed his pride and mentally pleaded for help.

* * *

><p>"Izaya!"<p>

The informant fell backwards into the dark waters. He expression was in complete shock, he would've never had guessed for the same exact thing to happen the second time around. Moving towards the falling info-broker, Shizuo tried to reach out and grab the smaller male, but his grasps slipped and Izaya fell into the ocean. Following the brunet, the blonde dived right into the freezing body of water to rescue him. It was dark and hard to see under the bright world, but spots of sun rays managed to light the ocean just enough for Shizuo to see. Spotting the raven haired male under him, the blonde swam deeper until he reached Izaya. Grabbing him by his fur trimmed jacked, the ex-bartender pulled the light weighted male up until they reached the surface. Catching his breath, Shizuo swam to shore with the informant in tow. Once they reached the dry sandy beach, the blonde immediately checked the brunet's heart to see if he was alive. Nothing.

"Shit! Izaya don't you dare die on me!"

He knew what he had to do. It was the only way to save the info-broker's life. Tilting the unconscious man's head back, Shizuo hesitated before taking a deep breath and breathing into the brunet's mouth. Resurfacing, he quickly did chest compulsions and then went back to giving Izaya the kiss of life. After two rounds of chest compressions, the informant finally coughed up the salt water that was drowning his lungs. The brunet violently coughed and struggled to catch his breath. _(I could've sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes... So, Shizu-chan actually jumped in and saved me again... How weird...)_ Pushing himself up, Izaya sat on the warm sand with his head in his hand. He needed to sort things out; about him and the blonde. Now that he knew how Shizuo really felt towards him, how does he react? Does this mean that his days of playing tag with the monster were over? What will happen to him now that he lost his toy? Question after question puzzled the brunet as he covered his face with his hands. Shizuo was kneeling on the ground right next to the informant, but Izaya didn't even acknowledge that he was there. He was too busy thinking inside his perfect world._ (There's no way I can love someone like him. He didn't even like me when we met again. We're not friends, we're enemies. Why doesn't he see that? Why did he say that he "loves" me? I can never understand that protozoan... He acts so irrational. What should I do? I don't love him! I don't even like him! I might have thought that we could've been friends long ago, but he shot that idea down when we met in high school. He lost his chance back then, and I'm not giving a second one. I... I just don't know how I feel about him... Is this love or hate? I can't tell the difference anymore...)_

"Izaya?"

"Shut up."

The brunet didn't want to hear the blonde's voice; it only made him more confused. He hated how the monster was disturbing his inner peace. Everything in his life was set to be permanent; his job, his hobbies, his hatred towards the abomination, everything. Now, all that was ruined by the same man who claimed to have hated him. Nothing made sense; it was like the world had turned upside down. His mind slowly turned into a fuzzed haze as the informant struggled to remain cool and collected.

"Izaya, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong? You're ruining my life! That's what's wrong! You're messing everything up! All my plans, all my goals, ruined, destroyed! I'm off coarse now and it's all because of you! You and your stupid "love"! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! You HATE me! Hate hate hate!"

He didn't mean what he was saying. Izaya was just conflicted and surprised at the sudden human emotions that were overwhelming his frail body. He had shut them away for so long that he'd forgotten what they felt like. The info-broker was scared for the first time in his life. He was scared to be loved and to love another. He'd seen many, many couples break each other's hearts and lives because their love wasn't strong enough. Seeing that pain, it scared him and he ran away from it. He didn't want to be another victim of that heartbreak, not ever.

"Izaya, I don't hate you."

"Yea you do! Don't lie to yourself! Don't lie to ME! I know that you never ever will like a person like me! So don't mess with my head! Stop playing with my heart!"

Tears rolled down the brunet's face as he stood up and ran away from Shizuo. He couldn't stand being near the monster. Not when his world was crumbling down on him. Shizuo just made it worse. Running away from the beach, Izaya sprinted as far away as possible from the blonde. He wanted to forget everything that had happen today, to forget what the ex-bartender had said to him, to forget that he was feeling human emotions. He wanted to forget it all, because for so long, he'd wished for the blonde to remember that faithful day. The day where they had met; the day where their lives had intertwined with one another's. But it was too late; and sadly, Izaya had longed moved on...

**A/N**

**Review. thats all i can say lol and like i said before! Any ideas are welcome! Lov u guys :) and have an awesome weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6  Avoiding A Monster

Chapter 6 – Avoiding A Monster

**BYR:**

**Soo, those of you who gave me ideas, THANK YOU SO MUCH~ It really helped me with this chapter! I kinda combined all the ideas that were tossed at me for this chapter, and I give full credit to the ones who helped me! You guys are the best! It makes me smile I hope you like this chapter! I made it a bit longer than usual~ Ohh and those who are concerned about me not being able to read their review cause you're foreign, don't worry about it, I understand you lol**

It's been a little over twenty four hours since their incident. Izaya had locked himself inside his house, hiding from the world around him. He couldn't bear the thought of running into that blonde headed man. Just thinking about Shizuo made him feel all funny inside; like he was floating from the ground. The brunet felt his face grow hot whenever his mind unconsciously travelled to the ex-bartender and he would mentally cuss himself for thinking about him. Izaya hated this. He hated feeling confused about the simple things in life. But was this really simple? Is love really that simple to him? He thought he knew what it felt like to love; I mean he did love all his beloved humans' right? So why does he feel like his mind was warping itself into a dark hole? _(WHY? Why am I feeling this way? IS it possible that I've fallen for such a person? No, it's not! So why am I like this? I can't even think straight anymore without him popping into my head!Dammit….)_ Pacing at a furious pace around his large bedroom/office, the informant had cancelled all his appointments for the rest of the week. He wasn't going to be seen by anyone for a while, unless it was an emergency. Other than that, he wanted to be left alone. He even gave Namie the rest of the week off so he wouldn't have to see her. She was just in the way anyway. He needed peace and quiet. As he travelled in same, perfect circle he'd been going around for four hours, his cell phone on his desk went off and nearly made the brunet jump out of his skin. Cautiously walking up to the phone like it was some sort of bomb, Izaya let out a sigh of relief when he read the caller ID.

"Shinra! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you?"

"Hey Izaya! What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

_(Does he know? Did that abomination tell him? Shit! He's probably calling to see what I think about that monster!)_

"Just asking how you're doing that's all. Celty went out so I'm stuck at home bored out of my mind. I'm surprised that you even picked up. Aren't you working?"

"Ummm, no actually. I canceled all my appointments today so yeah…"

"Really? But you never do that! Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! Why would you say something's wrong?"

"Umm…I was just wondering…."

"Ohh…."

"Izaya…are you ok?"

"Yeah of course…."

"You sure…?"

_(I can't tell Shinra about this… What would he think? I don't even know what I'm thinking! Maybe I should tell him… I need someone to talk to, and Shinra is always there to listen….)_

"Well actually… I am troubled by something…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah…."

"Then I'm all ears."

"Ok…. So do you remember the first day I transferred to Raira Academy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that day, you introduced me to Shizuo. But the fact is I met him earlier in my life, like 10 years before that. And when I saw him again, I thought we could you know become friends. But he said he hated me and that I pissed him off so I kinda dropped the hope of us becoming friends. Then out of nowhere yesterday, he claimed he remembered our first encounter! The day we met was the day I almost drowned in the ocean. He was the one who came and saved me. And the idiot just NOW remembers? I mean what the hell! And then he went on saying that he "LIKES" me! Yeah, he said that! So now I'm hiding inside the safety of my house, avoiding him as much as possible until he hates me again…. I just don't know what to do…"

"Hmmm, I see your problem. But the truth is Izaya, Shizuo never really hated you."

"What do you mean?"

"He thought he hated you, but I saw that he was actually falling in love with you. He doesn't experience human emotions much so he doesn't know the difference between them. Kinda like you. So I don't think you hiding from him will change anything."

"So you're saying that… nothing will change?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just think you should confront Shizuo about this."

"No! No no no no no! I am not talking to that monster!"

"Why not?"

"Because… it's embarrassing. After what he said, I don't think I can even bare to look at him anymore…"

"Well why don't you come over to my house and we can talk more about this? It'll be easier than talking on the phone."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll head on over then."

"See you in a bit!"

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>{Somewhere on the streets of Ikebukuro…}<strong>

"***sigh*** where is she….?"

Waiting on a crossing bridge in the middle of the city, the ex-bartender was passing the time smoking a cigarette. He knew they were bad for him, but they were the only things that calmed him down. As he took one last drag, he flicked the cancer stick away and it fell down under the bridge. A loud horse-like sound was heard from behind him as Shizuo turned around to see who it was.

-Hey. Sorry I'm late.-

"No problem, glad you can come."

-So what's up? Why did you need to talk to me?-

"It's the flea…"

-Izaya? What did he do this time?-

"That's the thing. It's what he didn't do that's pissing me off!"

-Ok….What didn't he do exactly?-

"He didn't do or say anything!"

-Wait…I'm lost… Start from the beginning.-

"***sigh***… ok, so I told the flea that I…. I…"

-That you like him.-

"Yeah… and he just…ran away… He's convinced that I hate him, so he won't accept it I guess… I just don't know what to do."

-Confront him about it. Talk to him.-

"Hell no! He would probably try to kill me."

-You guys are so much alike…-

"What?"

-N-nothing nothing! Look, all I'm saying is that you can't hide from him forever. Just talk to Izaya and see what happens next. At least after that you can move on with life instead of being stuck where you are now.-

"I guess you're right…"

-I know it's hard, but it'll somehow work out.-

"Let's hope so. Thanks Celty."

-Anytime!-

* * *

><p><strong>{Back at Shinra's…}<strong>

_Ding-Dong_

"Izaya! Glad you can come!"

"Hey Shinra."

Opening the door wider for the informant to walk in, the underworld doctor greeted the brunet with that usual grin he always has on his face. Returning a small awkward smile, Izaya stepped into Shinra's home. Taking off his shoes, he walked on over to the couch while Shinra went to get drinks and snacks for them in the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine."

"Alright."

Returning with a tray full of sweets and two glasses of water, Shinra set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down across from the conflicted brunet.

"So, tell me what's on your mind right now."

"Well… I feel kinda scared."

"Why's that?"

"Well on the way here I had to take the long way to avoid any human contact. But it was mostly to avoid running into Shizu-chan…"

"I see. So you really don't want to see him at all?"

"No…"

"But why?"

"Like I told you before! It would be embarrassing! I don't think I can look at his face without remembering what he said to me. It's still hard to believe…"

"Izaya, did you ever like Shizuo?"

"Yeah, back when I was a kid. He was the one that saved my life."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean LIKE as in more than a friend."

"What? Why would- Why would you ask something like that?"

_(How? How did he know? I never told him! I never told anybody! Was it that obvious in the past?)_

"Well… there were signs that I picked up during high school…"

"I see… ***sigh*** yeah I did 'like' Shizu-chan, but that was a long time ago. I'd moved on when I realized that it could never happen…"

"But Izaya! Shizuo just confessed that he likes you! And I just told you that he had a crush on you in high school! He never hated you Izaya! So there's no reason to move on so quickly!"

"Maybe….but…. I don't know… can I really fall in love with a monster like him?"

"Well, you did once before right?"

"True…"

"Why don't you talk to him? It'll settle things between the two of you and if things work out, then cool. But if it doesn't, then at least you tired right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Shinra."

"Hey, I'm always here for you."

The two males shook hands before they both got up. Walking the info-broker to the door, Shinra smiled and waved good bye to the brunet. But before he left, Izaya asked one more question.

"Shinra. Does Shizu-chan really love me?"

The glasses-wearing male just smiled a sincere smile at the brunet before he answered him.

"Well that's something you would have to find out on your own."

Nodding at the doctor's answer, Izaya thanked him once more before he started for home. As he emerged from the building and stepped into the street, Izaya hesitated before he decided that he would just walk through the city instead of hiding in the alleyways. Strolling through the street, the brunet wondered about what Shinra had said to him. Could he really fall back in love with Shizuo? Can they really live happily ever after? As he focused on the flowing questions in him mind he didn't mind where his feet lead him. He just let loose and allowed the universe to carry him wherever it pleased.

* * *

><p>Passing the Russian Sushi shop, Shizuo passed through the crowd of humans coming and going. He wondered where Izaya was right now and if he was at home. <em>(Maybe I should just visit him and try to talk to him… no… He'll just freak out… <em>_***sigh***__ pain in the ass flea…)_ Making his way down Sunshine Street, the blonde didn't know where his exact destination was for today. Tom had some sort of meeting he needed to attend to out of town so he was left bored for the remainder of the week. With nothing to do or no one to chase around, Shizuo felt lonely. He had so much time on his hand that he didn't know what to do with it. As he walked onward, the blonde realized the he was at the newly renovated Ikebukuro Park. The cherry blossoms that surrounded the park were in full bloom and pink petals danced around in the wind. He smiled at this scene, secretly wishing that he could share it with the informant. He didn't know how close his wish was almost granted.

"Shizu-chan?"

He knew who that was. There was only one person in the city that would ever call him by that nickname. Slowly turning to the direction where the voice came from, the ex-bartender made eye contact with the brunet that was standing about 10 feet away from him. His expression was surprised, because he would've never have guessed he would run into Izaya here of all places.

"Izaya…"

The second the blonde said his name, the brunet's face went bright red. The next thing he knew, he was running full speed out of the park, heading straight to his place. As he ran, he didn't look back; he couldn't. He was too embarrassed to see the blonde, let alone even talk to him. Running as faster than he had ever ran before, Izaya was confused in why he was doing this. Why was he running from Shizuo? Was he scared of him? No. This wasn't fear he was feeling. When he saw the monster, his heart began beating in an abnormal pace, his face felt like it was on fire, and his eyes were beginning to tear up. Fear doesn't do that to you. Love does. And the faster he ran, the more Izaya began to understand how he felt. He loved Shizuo. He never truly gave up on him, never. But if he really did love him, why was he running away? Why was he trying to get as far away as possible from the person he claimed to love?

"Why?"

**A/N:**

**So how was it? Did you like it? Let me know! And I'll see you soon~ and may my updates bring smiles to your faces :) Cause you guys make me smile!~~~**


	7. Chapter 7  Come Back To Me

Chapter 7 – Come Back To Me

**BYR:**

**Hey so here's the last chapter. Sorry~ I wanted to make it longer, buuuut im running out of ideas soo yeah... well im currently working on like 5 different stories so be on the look out for those~ Have a nice week and i hope ur Easter was fun :)**

"Izaya… Dammit…"

When the brunet literally sprinted away from him, the blonde didn't even bother to chase after him. There was no point; the informant wouldn't have stopped anyways. Sighing, Shizuo turned around and went home. He knew that Izaya wouldn't ever want to talk to him again, much less look at him._ (Maybe I should've just kept it a secret, then at least I could see and talk to him… Now, well, I have no idea what to do! He won't let me talk to him! Damn flea…Just have to be annoying as hell don't you?)_ Strolling through the afternoon, Shizuo decided half way home that he would instead walk around the city. He didn't really feel like moping inside his apartment on a beautiful day like this. And who knows, maybe he could think of something while he was out getting some fresh air.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, dammit, dammit! What the hell was that? Arrrggg! I hate this! I hate this so freakin much! How the hell as I suppose to talk to him if I can't even stand being in the same place without running away? Shit… What now?"<p>

Izaya was on top of the roof on a tall skyscraper. He didn't even notice he was up this high until he had truly calmed down from his panic attack. If he had known that the monster wasn't even chasing him earlier, he wouldn't have wasted so much energy all at once. Now he was left tired and confused. Looking down at his humans, he smiled at this feeling he had; like he was a God looking over his pawns. He felt like he had control and power over them all. This feeling was what he was used to, not confusion. But he wasn't really confused; Izaya knew what he was feeling. He was experiencing love all over again. Love, for that monster. That monster that never hated him; that monster that actually confessed his love; that monster…that he had loved so much in the past that it killed him when he thought he would never receive that love back. So he buried it, deep in his heart. But now, it was being un-graved by that very person who had buried it in the first place.

"Shizuo…"

_(I love you… I do… but how can I just come out and say it? It can't be that easy, love isn't an easy thing! But of course you would know that… You've kept it hidden from everyone, just like me… We're so much alike…._) Wondering how he should confront the blonde about this, the informant walked back downstairs and headed to the one place he knew he would find Shizuo.

* * *

><p>"Man… I hate this…"<p>

The blonde was sitting on the white sandy beach just outside the city limits. Skipping rocks across the water, he gazed at the sunset that was starting to paint the sky. All around him, everything seemed peaceful. He could understand now why Izaya choose this place to come and think. But after what happened between them here, he doubted the brunet would ever come back here. One of the reasons why he came her himself; part of him hoped that the informant would be at the beach, the other part wanted the place to be deserted. And deserted it was. A sign of relief and disappointment was seen in his eyes as he sat down on the warm sand. He'd been there for god knows how long now and he didn't really feel like moving at all. Skipping another rock across the water, the blonde was so out of it that he didn't even hear someone approach him from behind.

_(Ok, so he doesn't sense my presence… that's good. I don't even know what I plan to say yet! Actually, I didn't know for sure that he was even going to be here! It was a random guess! It's like I'm drawn towards him or something… Geez, what now? Ok calm down, panicking won't help. I guess I should let him know I'm here…)_ Finishing his little pep talk inside his mind, Izaya took a deep breath and cleared his throat to acknowledge the blonde he was there. A bit startle when he heard a noise, Shizuo slowly turned around and was surprised at who he saw.

"I-Izaya?"

"Hi…"

"Hey…"

Both males stayed where they were, neither of them knew what to say to the other. The brunet's face was a light shade of pink as he looked at the sand under him. He had his hands behind his back, raveling them within each other from all the nervousness coming from his body. The blonde saw how nervous the informant was a decided to act before Izaya planned to run away again.

"Ummm, why don't you sit down?"

Nodding at the ex-bartender, Izaya went to sit adjacent to the blonde and brought his knees up to his face. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Shizuo; he was too embarrassed to even look at him. Looking out at the horizon, the brunet focused on the waves that pushed and pulled against the large body of water. It was kinda how he was feeling inside; his heart was pushing itself to say something, to express itself to the person he loved, but at the same time it was pulling him back, trying to reason with him that he should just keep it hidden. Some secrets are meant to be kept quiet after all, but was this one of them? He wasn't entirely sure himself. Letting out a loud sigh, Izaya grabbed a handful of sand and let them flow out from in between his fingers. As he went to grab another handful, his fingers slightly touched thee blonde's hand that was laying there and he jerked away.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine…"

Izaya's face was now bright red as he mentally cussed himself for acting like that. Seeing how the brunet was feeling uncomfortable, Shizuo moved his hand over the informant's and held it. The flustered male looked down at their intertwined hands and felt his heart skip a beat. Gathering up the courage, he looked up into those chocolate colored eyes.

"Izaya…"

"Y_yes…?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I… N-no…"

"So do you like me?"

Biting his bottom lip, Izaya felt as if his whole world was spinning out of place. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Still, he had to let the blonde know how he felt. This was his chance and he had to take it. Looking back at the sand, he confessed his feelings.

"Yes… I- I like you…"

"…."

Shizuo was speechless. In all honesty, he was expecting the brunet to deny everything, but he actually confessed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, about what I said the other day…about hating you… I was just…so confused. No one ever said they loved me before. I got scared and… I hurt you… I didn't want to be the one that would get hurt, so I inflicted the pain towards you…"

"Izaya…"

"I've seen so many people do stupid things because the person they loved broke up with them and chose another. I didn't want to be a victim of something so devastating like that… So I chose not to love any one person. I claimed I loved all human beings, but the truth is…"

A teardrop fell on the sandy beach as Izaya looked back at Shizuo's face with a kind smile on his face.

"I only loved you… I won't ever love someone as much as I love you Shizu-chan…"

"Izaya!"

Jumping into the blonde's arm, the informant let his tears flow out his body. For so many years he had kept the pain built inside; now able to finally let them out, he felt free from his prison. Hugging the small male, Shizuo knew that the tears where because of him. He was the one who was inflicting pain on the brunet because he didn't return the love that was presented to him long ago. But now, he had the chance to set things right, starting with Izaya.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know, I was blind in high school. I didn't see that you loved me, so I didn't let you know that I loved you. You were scared that a person would lose their love for you; I was afraid that I would never receive the love back. We were running around in circles with each other. Bu now I finally caught up with you. Now I can tell you how I feel without the fear. I love you Izaya. You are the only person that can handle all my flaws; the only one who can love a monster like me… You are my one and only love."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Really."

"But…can you handle my flaws? I have so many of them, how can you still fall for a person like me?"

Loosening their hug, Shizuo placed a hand on the brunet's face and looked into the teary eyes.

"Because we are so alike. People saw that opposites attract each other. I saw to hell with that. The only person who I'm attracted to is you. So don't worry about your flaws, because I love every single little thing about you, kay?"

"Kay…"

The day they met years ago was not a coincidence, because in life "There are no coincidences, only inevitability." They were destined to meet, to fall in love, to fix each other flaws and to be together. Their lives were laid out and nothing could change that. But there were some things that not even the Gods saw, like how Shizuo had forgotten Izaya and how the informant almost drowned a second time. Because in life, nothing is set in stone, not even the Gods have the power to do that. All they can do is try to lead you down the path to happiness and wish for the best. And though they both strayed off that path multiple times, Shizuo and Izaya were able to find each other at the end of the road and started a new life together. Because that's how their lives were meant to end. Together…

* * *

><p>"Iza-kun! Read it again please!"<p>

"Hahaha, but its way past your bed time Tsugaru. I'll read it again tomorrow."

"Aww…no fair."

"Come on. Don't be like that. Shizu-chan won't be happy if you pout."

"Ok ok, I'll go to sleep…"

"Night Tsu~"

Kissing the little blonde headed boy on the cheek, Izaya tucked him in and left the room. Closing the door, he walked into his bedroom and was greeted by Shizuo.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, finally!"

"Hahaha, what story did he make you read this time?"

"The same one like every night. The one about us."

"You shouldn't have written it. Now you're stuck reading it until he could read it on his own, and you know that's the only book he'll read."

"Well I can't help it if my life was so interesting~"

"Our life, it's not all about you."

"Might as well be~"

"Shut up flea."

"Aww, I haven't heard that in a while~ I kinda missed it."

"Shut up…"

"Neh, Shizu-chan~"

"What?"

Climbing into bed with the blonde, Izaya snuggled close to him as he listened to the larger male's steady heartbeat.

"Do you like Tsugaru?"

"Yeah, he's a nice kid. Why?"

"Wanna adopt him?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, we found him on the streets abandoned by his parents, and have kept him around for about a month now. Let's make him a part of our family. What do you think? Would you like to have a son?"

"…..Yeah…that'll be nice…."

"Since we can't have one our self, let's adopt Tsugaru. He kinda looks a lot like you, with the blonde hair."

"And he has your eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah…might as well be our kid hahaha!"

"Haha, yeah…might as well be."

"Let's keep him then. We'll go to child services tomorrow and make it official."

"Yay~ We'll finally be a family~"

"Yeah, a family… And we can add a new chapter to that book of yours."

"A new chapter in our life… What should we title it?"

"How about, 'Shut up and go to sleep and we'll think about it tomorrow.'"

"Hahaha, ok ok. I get it; you're tired. ***sigh*** good night Shizu-chan."

"Night Izaya…"

They fell asleep in each other's arm as they thought about the family they'll be raising soon. Just the three of them, together, doing things other families do. The thought of that made Shizuo smile as he looked at the sleeping brunet. He couldn't believe that I was only about a year ago where they "hated" each other and then found out the truth. But the informant still kept running; he ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He realized that he shouldn't run away from the one thing that completed him, so he turned back around and came back to Shizuo. All that running and hiding just lead him back to the blonde. Kissing the top of Izaya's head, the blonde closed his eyes and fell asleep in his lovers arm, not ever wanting to let him go.

"Thank you for coming back to me…."

**A/N:**

**Yeah so i had to end it like this idk why lol but now Shizu-chan and Izaya will live happily now that they'll start a family! Isnt that Cute~? lol well im being drowned with college stuff so ill hopefully see you guys soon with a new story! Stay in touch~**


End file.
